Avatar: Kari's Epic Adventure
by AvatarKari1502
Summary: Kari, The Avatar, Has Been Lost For Forty Years. When Traveling To The Fire Nation, A Storm Arose. Kari Fell Into The Famous Volcano, Mt. Roku Where She Was Found By Kousuke And Ruby. By Karlee And Julia: TheAvatarRP text Plus
1. Avatar Kari Awakens

Avatar: Kari's Epic Adventure

Intro: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked... Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stopthem. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and- that was a different story. This story, Is about a different Avatar. A girl named Kari...

* * *

-Northern Water Tribe, 10 years ago-

"Kari come here!" called her mentor, Sokkia. "Cooooooomming!" 6-year-old Kari ran over to her mentor and followed her to the counsel. "Why are you taking me to council? I thought that was just for grown ups..." Kari said. "Well, the council has to tell you something important..." Sokkia said to her. That's when Kari found out she was the next Avatar... Ten years later after she mastered water bending and basic earth bending, she ran away to the Fire Nation with her polerbear dog, Hero. There was a storm that day, and Kari was flung into the Fire Nation's famous volcano, Mt. Roku. Kari fell into the Avatar State to save herself, she formed a bubble of solid lava to protect her and fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

-Fire Nation, 40 years later, Present Day-

"ughhh! Ruby, why did you have to get us into trouble again!" said a boy. "I said I was sorry, Kousuke! I can't be perfect ya know!" said Ruby while picking up trash around Mt. Roku. "Whatever, next time you get in trouble, make sure I'm not around" Kousuke said. "Yea yea... Owf!" Ruby tripped on a rock and fell. "You okay?" he asked, "yea I'm fine... Hey come here and look at this!" Ruby said, looking into a crack in a rock. "There's a girl down there!" "That's impossible... Your just seeing things..." Kousuke said. "No no! Look!" Ruby used her fire bending to make the crack bigger so Kousuke could see. "Damn I guess there is a girl down there!" He exclaimed. "We have to get her out! Help me!"

Ruby said as she was making the crack bigger. Kousuke helped her to make a large hole. "Now go down and get her." Ruby told him. Kousuke climbed down into the hole and picked the girl up- "how am I gonna get back up!" He asked. Ruby shrugged. The girl began to wake up in Kousuke's arms. "mmm?" she opened her eyes and jumped out of Kousuke's arms. "who are you! What happened! Where am I!" she asked. "well, I'm Kousuke, and that's my sister, Ruby." he points up to her. "your in the Fire Nation's volcano.

As to how you got here I have no idea." Kari looked down and remembered how she got here. Then looked around for her polerbear dog. "have you seen a polerbear dog anywhere? His name is Hiro." she asked. "the zoo has a polerbear dog. I'll take you if we can get out of this hole" Kousuke said. "no problem, I'll earth bend us up" Kari says and earth bends her and Kousuke out of the hole. "wow! Your an earth bender!" Ruby exclaims. "yep, i just know the basics. I'm primarily a water bender." Kari explains.

"what? How?" Kousuke asks. "well I'm the Avatar! How else?" Kari says. "that's impossible, the avatar disappeared like a hundred years ago!" Ruby said. "actually, it was like forty." Kousuke corrected her. "forty years...? Nothing bad happened while i was gone right?" she asked. "no, accept the Earth Kingdom thinks the Fire Nation captured an official's daughter." Ruby explained. "well i guess I'll have to look into that. After we get Hiro." Kari said.

"alright then, lets go to the zoo then" Ruby said heading there with Kari and Kousuke. "how are we going to get him out though?" Kari asked. "well, we're sort of the prince and princess of the Fire Nation. So if we say we want the polerbear dog out of the zoo, we can get him for you." Ruby said as they got to the zoo. Kari hurried over to see the polerbear dog. "Hiro! Come here boy!" she called. The polerbear dog lifted his head, then got up and ran over to the side of the pen and licked Kari's face. "hahaha! Good boy! Down, down!" she said playfully. "the only problem with getting him out of the zoo, is we have no place to go.." Kari said sadly. "well, you could come stay with us." Ruby said. "we could but Hiro in the courtyard" "really? You would do that?" she said.

"sure! I'm sure our father won't mind!" Ruby said. "great! Thank you so much!" Kari said as they got Hiro out of the zoo and headed to the Fire Nation Palace. "well, here we are.." Kousuke said. First they went to the courtyard to put Hiro there before going inside. "c'mon, I'm sure out father will want to meet you!" Ruby said pulling Kari to the meeting room. The three walked in and saw the Fire Lord with a girl dressed in green. "father! Look who we found at the volcano!" Ruby exclaimed. "hi there" Kari said.

"she's the Avatar!" Ruby said. "the Avatar?" The Fire Lord Said. "yes, i am the Avatar. My name is Kari." she said. "well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Kari. I am Fire Lord Ookami. I see you have already met my children" he said. "yea, and I'm Ayaka. The girl from the Earth Kingdom who was kidnapped by that guy!" said the girl. Kari looked over at her then at Ookami. "is that true?" she asked. "of course not! She was trespassing and my guards captured her" Ookami defended.

"well, then you wont mind sending an eagle to the Earth King and call him for a meeting then?" Kari suggested. "I'm afraid the Fire Nation is not on good terms with the Earth Kingdom because of the accusation of kidnapping the girl. " Ookami said. "well then, i guess I'll just have to go see him myself, wont i? I'll be leaving soon then." she said. "why don't you stay the night? You must be tired." Ookami said.

While the two were talking, Ayaka earth bended a key to fit her shackles. Kari noticed and kept the Fire Lord distracted. Ayaka earth bended Ookami into a hold and ran for her life. "stop her!" Ookami yelled. Ruby ran after the girl. Kari released Ookami after Ruby was out of sight. "sorry sir, its my fault she got away. I think i will stay the night now." Kari said.

"fine..." he said. Ruby came back, "sorry i couldn't catch her..."

* * *

-Dinner-

Kari eats dinner with Kousuke, Ookami and Ruby. Everyone is eating quietly. "daaaad u shouldn't be mad, it's not your fault she got away...and besides I'm sure the other fire benders will find her. she couldn't have gotten to far" Ruby said. "i suppose you're mad at me though. it was sort of my fault she got away..." Kari said. "my guards will search the whole fire nation for her, its not like she can get across the ocean. Don't worry about it." Ookami replied. "dad she's an earth bender she could make a bridge or something.."

Kousuke said. "i know..." replied Ookami. "well I'm tired. Where will i be staying tonight?"

"Ruby will show you to your room when she is done eating" Ookami said. "okay, i can wait." Kari said. Ruby finished eating and got up to show Kari to her room. "c'mon Kari I'll show you to your room." Kari follows her to where she'll be staying. "here it is, sorry its small but it is the guest room" Ruby said opening the door. "small! It's huge! I've never seen a room this big!" Kari said walking in. "if you say so... well if you need anything my room and Kousuke's room is right down the hall to the right and left." she said walking out of the room. Kari lay on the guest bed. "woooow its sooo comfy!" Kari started to doze off.

Meanwhile, Ayaka snuck back into the castle through an open window to get some food. Kari heard her and woke up. "hey your that girl- what are you doing back here are you crazy!" Kari said to her. "and you're that Avatar. I was hoping this room was empty.

I'm hungry so i thought I'd come back to get some food." Ayaka said. "well, if you promise to wait here I'll go get you some food" Kari said. "sure. But first can i ask you a question?" Ayaka asked.

"sure, what is it?"

"Are you really the Avatar?"

"Yes of course. Why would i lie about something like that?"

"because. Alot of people have claimed to be the Avatar.."

"oh... Well, I'll go get your food now. Wait here." Kari says and walks out of the room looking for the kitchen. "i hope i don't get lost..." she thought out loud.

A few minutes later she ran into Kousuke. "why aren't you in your room?" he asked. "uhhh... Well you see, i get hungry in the middle of the night sometimes so i was looking for the kitchen to take some food back to my room..." Kari explained. "oh alright. Want me to show you where the kitchen is?" he said. "yes please" she replied. So Kousuke took Kari to the kitchen.

* * *

-Kitchen, Fire Nation Palace-

"thanks for showing me to the kitchen" Kari says walking in. "its no problem. So you're leaving tomorrow?" Kousuke asked. "yeah... I'm going to find that girl who was here earlier and I'm bringing her back to the earth kingdom.. After that, i don't know what I'm going to do..." Kari said getting some materials to make a sandwich and starting to make a few. "well if I were u I'd leave to night. I don't think my dads going to let u leave." Kousuke said. "i was thinking the same thing actually.

I was going to take some food to go..." she replied. "heh heh go for it. I'm not gonna stop you." he said. Kari smiles at him. "thank you Kousuke." she wrapped the sandwiches up in a cloth. "maybe I'll come back when I'm done in the earth kingdom. I still have to learn fire bending after all." she said. Kousuke leans against the kitchen doorframe.

"i have a better idea. Why don't i come with you? I'm not my sister. And I don't like how my father runs the Fire Nation." Kousuke said. "eh? You'd really come with me...?" Kari asked. "yeah, why not? I mean I can teach u how to fire bend. And u can show me the other nations. It all works out." he said. Kari smiles again. "alright then i better make more sandwiches then there has to be enough for three." she makes some more sandwiches and wraps them with the others. "alright, lets head back to me room. Um- you should know..

The earth girl is there she tried to break in to get food and that's the real reason i had to go to the kitchen.." Kari explained. "don't worry, I won't tell my father...and since were being Honest to each other, he did kidnap her..." Kousuke admitted. "i kinda figured that." she says on the way to her room. "you wanna tell me why?" "she's the great granddaughter of the earth bender Toph- he's been trying to get her to talk about the earth benders weakness so that he can take control of that nation, but she's to stubborn to talk. he was going to have her tortured but then we found you..." Kousuke explained. "well i guess i came at the right time then." Kari said opening the door to her room and letting Kousuke in.

Ayaka saw Kousuke and dove under the bed. "its okay, Ayaka. He's coming with us too." She said. "your going to trust a fire bender, after what they've been doing it's that war we had centuries ago all over again." Ayaka complains. "he's only coming to teach me fire bending. And that's kinda important so yes I'm going to trust him. Can we get going before we get caught please?" Kari said. "i don't like him...humph...but I guess we can leave" she agreed. "alright, out the window then."

Kari says going over to the window and jumps out of it, even though it was the second story. Ayaka climbs down. "you've gotta be kidding me..." Kousuke complained. "c'mon you scardy cat! What's wrong are you having a change of mind!" Ayaka called. "I'll catch you if you want! Hehe" Kari said jokingly. "no, that's okay..." Kousuke says climbing down. "alright lets go." he said. "are u sure fire benders daddy's going to let the avatar kidnap his son?" Ayaka said. "I'm not kidnapping him... he wanted to come along... Just get on Hiro and let's go." Kari says as she gets on Hiro.

Kousuke got on then Ayaka. "I dough that's how his dads going to see it. and what about his sister? U going to leave her behind?" Ayaka said. "she always gets me into trouble i hate her plus there's no more room on Hiro.." Kousuke said. "your going to have to hang on, Hiro likes to run reeeeally fast." said Kari. "um..." Kousuke mumbled, blushing slightly. "Just hold onto my waist its not that hard..." she replied. "o-okay then..." Kousuke wrapped his arms around Kari's waist. "Ayaka, you'll have to hold onto Kousuke." Kari told her. "Seriously...? I did not agree to this" Kousuke said. "well, do you wanna fall?" added Kari. "I'm not touching him not after what his dad did!" Ayaka yelled.

"then come sit in front of me! For crying out loud!" Kari exclaimed. Ayaka went and sad in front of Kari. Kari had Ayaka take hold of the reins and Kari grabbed onto Ayaka's waist. "okay Hiro, let's go! To the ocean!" Kari said. Then, Hiro took off for the ocean...

To Be Continued...

End Of Chapter 1...

Don't Forget To Review! Thank You!


	2. To The North Pole

Avatar: Kari's Epic Adventure

Chapter 2

"How long is the ride gonna be?" Ayaka asked. "I hope I don't get sick because all the bobbing up and down...I get motion sick easily" Kousuke said. "I wish you mentioned that before" Kari added. Hiro stopped once they reached the beach. "Well i guess we're here. How about we break for some sandwiches?" Kari said.

Kousuke falls off Hiro and rolls in the sand wanting to puke. "No thanks I'm good..." he says.

"Sorry Kousuke!" she says giggling a bit. Kari gets out the sandwiches and hands one to Ayaka. "Here ya go." Kari says to her. "Thanks. So where are we going?" Ayaka asked as she ate. "To the earth kingdom. I'm taking you home. That's what you want isn't it?" she says taking a bite of her sandwich. "I don't remember saying anything about that."

Ayaka said looking at Kari. "Well i just thought that's what you wanted... You were kidnapped i just thought you'd want to go home." Kari said. "I was kidnapped and if u take me home, I'm just gonna be fighting this stupid war between the fire and earth nation" Ayaka replied. "So... Where do you want to go then? I mean- i guess we could take a trip to the north pole..." Kari suggests. "What's at the north pole?" Kousuke asked. "My home..." she replied. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, sure I don't mind going to the north,"

Ayaka said. "Sure, i don't mind. But, how exactly are we getting there without a boat?" he asked. "You'll see in the morning. We'll rest here for the rest of the night." Kari said.

"Um okay..." Kousuke said. "Still motion sick?" Ayaka asked. "A little..." he replied. Kari yawns. "Well, i think we should all get some rest. We have a big day of traveling tomorrow" she says going over to where Hiro is laying and lies with him. "We also have a long day of making sure we don't get followed by fire benders daddy's men to" Ayaka said. "I have a name ya Know..." Kousuke said. "Yea, i don't think they'll be able to follow us the way we're traveling tomorrow. Hehehe." Kari said.

"Why do i have a bad feeling about that?" Kousuke sighed.

* * *

-The next morning-

Kari wakes up first. "Alright wake up! Time to eat a sandwich and get traveling!" she says. "No I'm still tired!" Ayaka says. Kousuke sits up. "Do we have to?" he says. "Yes you have to! Now come on," Kari says getting out three sandwiches and hands one to Ayaka and Kousuke then starts eating the third. They eat their sandwiches.

"Alright now everyone get on Hiro!" Kari said as she got on Hiro. "Mind telling us how we're getting to the North Pole first?" Kousuke asked. "Underwater!" Kari replied with a smile. Kousuke's eyes widened in shock. Ayaka looks at Kari like she has five heads. "Are you crazy! I don't know about you, but none of us can breathe underwater!" she said. "I'm a water. I can create a veil of water trapping in air so we can breathe" Kari replied. "is that safe?" Kousuke asked. "of course its safe!" she replied. "alright I'm down" Ayaka said.

"then get on Hiro so we can go!" Kari said. They both get on Hiro as he walks into the water. Kari water bends a veil of water over them sealing in oxygen so they can breathe underwater.

"go Hiro!" Kari told him. Hiro dives underwater and starts swimming to the North Pole. creepy, I've never been this close to the sea before." Ayaka said. "cool huh?" said Kari.

"yeah it actually is." Kousuke said. "eh, its okay." Ayaka added. Hiro continues to swim. "it's going to be a while before we reach the North Pole so just relax" Kari said. Kousuke and Ayaka relaxed the whole ride. Hiro surfaces a few hours into the trip. "my arms hurt!" Kari exclaimed. "do you know how much farther it is?" Kousuke asked. "it shouldn't be far, judging by the icebergs." she replied. "do you think your tribe will be happy to see you?" Ayaka asked. "i hope so, i wonder if my parents are still there..." Kari replied.

"they might be but they're probably really old." she said. "yea... Hey look, we're here!" Kari said pointing ahead of her to some gates made of snow with the symbol of the water tribe on it. "wow the water tribe really grew since then huh?" Kousuke said. "yea... I don't remember that wall..." she said as Hiro swims a few feet away from the wall.

"state your business!" a water bender yells from the top of the wall. "My name is Kari, i live here! I am the Avatar and these are my friends!" Kari yells up to him. "do you have proof of your identity!" he yells. "yes i do!" she yells as she water bends a stream of water over her head and earth bends a patch of land next to her.

"that will do, please come in." he said, opening the wall up. Hiro swam through and walked onto land. The three walk into the village, followed by Hiro. "wow, nice place you have here." Ayaka said. "it changed so much since i left... I wonder if my house is still here..." she said. "you could always go ask someone..." Ayaka suggested. "i wouldn't know who to ask..." she said.

"i wonder- Master Sokkia..." "master who?" Kousuke said. "Master Sokkia. She taught me water bending." Kari replied, walking up the steps to the dojo. Kousuke and Ayaka follow her. She walks in. "master Sokkia!" she called. "yes, I'm master Sokkia. Can i help you?" she said. "you don't recognize me? Master Sokkia, its me, Kari." she replied.

"Kari? It's been such a long time... You were only a little girl the last time i saw you.." Sokkia said. "i know, but I'm back.. Are my parents still around..?" Kari asked. "no they died protecting the village years ago when the fire nation attacked looking for you..." Sokkia replied. "it all goes back to the fire nation..." Ayaka mumbles so only Kousuke can hear. "oh i-i see..." Kari said, tears starting to fall from her face. "do not cry my dear your parents gave their lives to protect u...and this village" Sokkia said. "i...i know... But if i had been here...

Maybe they'd still be alive... It's all my fault... I ran away and got myself caught in a stupid volcano." Kari sobbed. "if i was alive during that time i could have did something to stop it..." Kousuke said looking down. Kari turns and looks at him, tears still in her eyes. "Kousuke...?" "wow, hothead has a heart unlike his daddy and sister, what a shocker."

Ayaka said. "shut it..." Kousuke told her. "he's a fire bender? Why is he here?" Sokkia asked. "he's my friend him and his sister found me in the volcano. And he's going to teach me fire bending." Kari explained. "Y-yeah..." Kousuke said. "if his father finds he's missing he'll stop at nothing to get him back Kari. he'll come to this village and destroy It.."

Sokkia said. "well i wont let him. He'll have to go through me first." said Kari. "plus, i wanted to come. I can just explain to my father i chose to come here." said Kousuke.

"sometimes people don't listen..." Sokkia added. "especially when they find out someone's the avatar I saw the way his dad looked at u...and I'm sure Kousuke saw it to." Ayaka said. "hm?" Kari said. "i did... That's why i wanted you to get you out of the fire nation. When i saw him look at you the way he did- i knew i had to protect you..." Kousuke said.

Kari blushes. "um- well- i am the avatar, i can protect myself..." she said. "yuck! Get a room you two! I wish i was blind like my great grandmother was.." Ayaka said. "what do you mean get a room!" Kousuke and Kari said together. "your an earth bender then aren't you? You say your great grandmother was blind, could she have been Toph?" Sokkia asked. "yea... Did you know her or something?" Ayaka said. "i didn't. My grandfather Sokka did. I was named after him." Sokkia replied.

"how come you didn't tell me that?" Kari said. "i did many times... You don't remember?" Sokkia asked. "nope." she replied. "no surprise there...my grandmother use to tell me stories as a little girl about her adventures with the avatar and the people he traveled with" Ayaka said.

"my mother use to tell my sister and i stories about Zuko." Kousuke said. "are you related to him?" Sokkia asked. "i dont know, my mom never told me if i was or not..." he replied. "well aside from not having a scar, you look allot like him." Ayaka said. "i-i do? Is that good or bad?" he asked. "i dont know. i saw pictures of him up in your palace or whatever when i was held captive from what my grandmother told me. Zuko wasn't a bad guy. his dad and sister were hint hint" Ayaka said. "sounds kinda like my family..." Kousuke said.

"well... I really dont know what to do now since my parents are gone..." Kari said. "you can stay here as long as you like. Your friends can stay too.." Sokkia said.

"thank you, Master Sokkia. Until we decide where to go next we'll stay here." Kari bows to her. "you are very welcome my dear." she replied. Kari's stomach growls. "Eheh guess I'm hungry." she said. "yeah, me too. Lets go somewhere to eat." Kousuke said. "you two love birds go ahead. I'm going to have a look around." Ayaka said. "we are not love birds." Kousuke said. "oh just come on, I'll show you the best place to eat. If its still here that is. C'mon" Kari said, grabbing Kousuke's arm pulling him out of the dojo. "y-you dont have to pull me Kari!" he exclaimed blushing a bit. Ayaka leaves after them to go walk around the village. Meanwhile, Kari and Kousuke arrive at the restaurant.

"i wonder if Konaharu is still here. Her dad owns this place." Kari said. "cool, lets go in." They walk in together. "hello! Konaharu? Its Kari!" she exclaimed. "Kari? Wow it's been a while since i saw you.." she said. "it has! You're an adult now. How's your dad, is he still around?" Kari asked. "no... He died a few years ago of old age..." she replied. "oh I'm sorry to hear that... He was such a great guy. i wish i could have been here... See I've been in a volcano for the past 40 or so years oh and this is my friend, Kousuke. Come say hi!" Kari said.

"eheheh hi there" he said. "hey..." Konaharu replied. "is something wrong Konaharu?" Kari aksed. "no, nothing. Where'd you meet him?" she asked. "him and his sister found me in the volcano." Kari replied. "yeah..." he said. "mhm. He's a fire bender, but he's the good kind. He's going to be my fire bending teacher." she said, then her stomach growled again. "eheheh" she said. "oh-that's nice...here, let me make u something on the house. okay?" Konaharu said and goes to make them something to eat.

She comes back and gives them the food she made. "thanks Konaharu." Kari said, beginning to eat. "thanks." Kousuke said eating as well. "your both very welcome i hope you like it..." she replied.

Ayaka leaves village after walking around it for a little bit and walks around outside of it seeing fire nation boats. "oh no...how'd they find us so quickly let alone got here?" she exclaimed. "that was really good Konaharu, thank you." Kari said when she finished her food. "your welcome, I'm just glad you like it. My dad taught me everything i know." she said. "well i can honestly say you learned from the best, so your no less. So, what happened to the other guys?" she asked. "other guys?" Kousuke asked.

"my other friends, There was me, Konaharu, Hakaku, Kida and Siraku." Kari said. "well, Siraku and i are married now." Konaharu replied. "really? Wow that's great." she said. "and Kida is married to Hakaku." Konaharu finished. "wow, that's surprising- considering he liked me and all.." Kari said. "yea, but u disappeared so he had no choice but to move on:/ i still thinks he likes u though..." Konaharu said. "maybe I'll go find him then. So, do you have any kids?" Kari asked. "i have a daughter by the name of Tessie" she answered. "aw how cute. How old is she?" Kari aksed. "she'll be four next month. You know you really werent gone that long." Konaharu said.

"it feels like i've been gone for a long time... How long was i gone exactly?" she said. "about twenty years. I'm only in my thirtys." Konaharu replied. "eh? Ruby said it was fourty years..." Kari said. "you should know by now, ruby lies alot." Kousuke replied. "i guess so. I'm glad i wasnt gone as long as i thought" Kari said. "so am i. Everyone missed you here." Konaharu said. "they did? Maybe i should go see the others then" she replied.

Meanwhile, Ayaka was walking outside of the village. She saw fire nation ships at the shore and was starting to run back when she was stopped by Ruby. "You again? What are you doing here?" Ayaka said. "dad let me come to find Kari and Kousuke. I didnt expect to find you here. Did you hitch a ride?" Ruby said. "thats none of your buisness. Now move aside so i can warn the water tribe." Ayaka said. "sorry no can do. I guess we'll just have to destroy the whole village to find Kati and Kousuke." Ruby replied.

Ayaka laughs. "you can try, but Kari wont let you destroy her home!" she yells. Ayaka starts to bend earth at Ruby. Ruby then begins to firebend at Ayaka. Ayaka was blocking all Ruby's attacks, but slipped up and Ruby shot fire into Ayaka's eyes. Ayaka falls to the ground screaming, rubbing snow in her eyes to stop the burning. "you should be more careful, fire is dangerous." Ruby laughed. "i-i can't see..." Ayaka said. "what a shame, how will you ever tell your friends we're coming for them now?" Ruby said. "they'll know your coming, your ships give it away." Ayaka hissed. "piff, whatever." replied Ruby.

Back with Kari and Kousuke, they decided to go find Hakaku's house. "maybe i should just wait outside... Konaharu didnt seem to like me very much..." Kousuke said. "she was just on edge because you're a fire bender. You'll be fine i promise. Okay?" Kari reassured him. "alright..." he said as they approached Hakaku's house. "hellooo? Anybody home?" Kari called into the house. "yes, I Am." said a voice. "Kari! Is that really you?" "yes, its me. It's been a long time Hakaku." she said smiling. Hakaku hugs her. "it's been forever since i last saw you... Who's your friend?" "this is Kousuke. Him and his sister are the ones who found me. I was kind of in a volcano for the last 20 years." she explained.

"twenty years! How did you survive!" Hakaku asked. Just then, an alarm goes off. "never mind that, what's with the alarm?" Kari asked. "it only sounds when the village is under attack... Something's wrong..." he replied. "oh no- sorry Hakaku, i have to see what's going on." she says, running out. "wait for me Kari!" Kousuke runs after her.

Kousuke and Kari reach the village gates where all the water benders are getting ready for battle. "what's going on?" Kousuke asked. "look," Kari said, pointing to shore. "fire nation ships and soldiers..." "oh no- they followed us here? But how? And where's Ayaka?" Kousuke said. "i dont know... I hope she's safe wherever she is. You should go find her. I'll see what i can do here." Kati said. "alright, be careful..." he said as he took off to find Ayaka. Kari earth bends a wall around the gate to try and protect the village, but somehow the fire nation troops get in. The water benders start attacking the soldiers. "get outta here stupid fire nation!" Kari yelled at them, hoping they would just leave.

"well well, look like i found the avatar." said a familiar voice. "you, what are you doing here, Ruby?" Kari said. "i came to get my brother and bring you back too. Of course you wouldn't have had to deal with me if you just took me with you." Ruby said. "sorry, but Kousuke didnt want you to go. And he's going to teach me fire bending, therefore he stays with me. Now if you dont mind, get off my land and go back to yours!" Kari said. "why dont you make me like your earth bending friend tried to do." she said as she threw a ball of fire at Kari. Kari bends some snow up to block it. "what did you do to Ayaka!" Kari shouted.

"lets just say that ms earth bender is more like her grandmother than before." Ruby replied. "you made her blind! What did she ever do to you!" she shouted. "Left with you and my brother thats what!" Ruby shouted back. "well for one, Kousuke wanted to come with me. I was planning to only take Ayaka." Kari said. "does it look like i care!" Ruby yells, blasting fire are Kari but leaves herself open for an attack. Kari dodges the fire and takes the opportunity to punch Ruby in the stomach, knocking her out. "apparently you dont, leaving yourself open like that, humph." Kari said.

The fire nation troops retreat, grab Ruby and head back to their ships. "well, that was certainly too close for comfort..." Kari says to herself. Kari then asks around to find where Kousuke and Ayaka are. She finally finds them in the village infirmary.

Kari walks in to where they are. "Ayaka, are you okay?" she asks. "yea I'm fine. I'm not gonna be able to see anymore because of Kousuke's stupid sister..." she replied. "how many times do i have to say I'm sorry?" Kousuke said. "well dont worry, i taught her a lesson. Anyway, there's not much here for me anymore.. I really only came to see my parents... So whenever you're ready, Ayaka we can figure out where to go next." Kari said. "we can go now, its not like i care where we go since i can't see anything..." Ayaka replied. "alright, well is there anywhere specific you wanted to go Kousuke?" she asked. "well, i have always wanted to see the air temple." he said.

"well, there's three. Western, northern and southern. Which one do you want to go to?" Kari aksed. "it doesn't matter to me, i just want to see what they're like." he said. "alright then. It might be a little hard to get there though because the air temples are in the air..." Kari said. "aw no fair.. How are we going to get there then?" he asked. "well when i was younger i had a friend who had a flying bison- but i have no idea where he is now. I do know he's from the southern air temple though." Kari replied.

"Too bad we don't have a flying bison..." Kousuke said. "We can hit the earth kingdom, I think they have a flying bison in the zoo." Ayaka said. "Alright then it's settled. Earth Kingdom then Southern Air Temple!" Kari said.

To Be Continued...

End Of Chapter 2

Note: May Not Be Updated For A While...

Don't Forget To Review! Thank You!

Hi Everyone! Well, Here's Chapter Two All Finished. What Do You Think So Far? Leave Me A Review!


End file.
